I don't want to see you hurt or worse
by Jacksinabox
Summary: Steven gets cut during practice and Connie and him have a heart to hear


**I don't want to see you hurt or worse**

 **Summary: Steven gets cut during practice and Connie and him have a heart to heart.**

 **Their older in this fic.**

 **(Connie's pov)**

 **It happened at practice, we had been fighting holo Pearls. Our form had been flawless, moving together as if we could sense the other's thoughts. Not needing to speak to each other or go over a plan on how to attack a dozen holo Pearls. We ran in. I cut down holo Pearl after holo Pearl my braid swinging behind me.**

 **Steven was never an arm reach away. He blocked attacks I couldn't see, using his shield to keep me from getting stabbed or cut from the front and behind.**

 **I was fighting a hologram, When I heard him scream and felt more weight being shifted to my back. Okay maybe not scream. He was right behind me after all. My heart tripled in beats, and all I could think was "Steven's hurt".**

 **I stab through the Pearl look alike and turn around. He was clutching his arm his shield faded away. His face seemed in pain, then shock. I notice that everything seemed pinker and I realized he had bubbled us. My sword was still in the hologram outside.**

 **"Steven are you alright?" He was gritting his teeth. "Yeah, just one of the swords hit my arm." I lightly grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from his arm.**

 **I saw the gash, it was about three inches long and Steven might need stitches depending how deep it is. "Oh Steven." I covered my mouth with my hands and my eyes felt as if they were watering. He covered the cut back up. "Hey, hey." He cooed. "This isn't that big of a deal. No need to get all upset about it. All I need is some tender, love, and care, and I'll be fine." He reached up a cupped my cheek with his clean hand, wiping away the wetness. "And I'm sure you can take care of that for me." He winked and I couldn't help but laugh a little at his antics.**

 **"STEVEN!" I heard Amethyst, Garnet, an Pearl yell from outside the bubble. The holograms had gone away most likely thanks to Pearl. Steven undid the bubble as they ran closer. "Are you alright?" Pearl asked. "Yeah just a cut. No problem just needs a band aid." Garnet removed Steven's hand from the wound.**

 **Steven rarely gets hurt. The gems protected him really well. So I'm guessing seeing that much blood and a gash that big would be a bit of a shock. "Wholy moly Steven, that sword got you good!" Amethyst exclaimed. She seemed to have relaxed seeing how Steven wasn't retreating into his gem. "Like I said just needs a band aid." Steven seemed a bit annoyed now, though that might be the pain talking.**

 **"I don't know Steven it looks pretty deep." Pearl said. Though her eyes were flickering to Steven's cut to me and I could tell she wasn't please with me at the moment. "Connie." Garnet addressed me. I looked up at her. "Your mother is a doctor correct?" Knowing this wasn't a real question and where it was going. I nodded. "Yes ma'am." "Do you think Steven should seek medical attention." Steven turned his head toward me and gave me a pleading look. I glance back down at the gash. It wasn't pouring blood but it could also be reopened easily. I cleared my throat.**

 **"It should stop soon but if it doesn't or he reopens it by moving he should." I have been giving the gems medical advice for a while now. At times it could be a bit awkward but I learn that if you just act professional about it they tend not to ask follow up questions.**

 **We warp back into the living room. I went over to get the first aid kit out of Steven's room. I brought it down stairs and move to the counter where Steven was sitting to start patching him up. He smiled over at me. "Thank you Connie." Pearl took the first aid from my hands and began applying first aid.**

 **I sighed, crossing my arms and leaned against the counter. I felt eyes staring holes into my side. Garnet and Amethyst were watching Steven be doctored. So that leaves one alternative.**

 **I turn my head and meet Steven's eyes. His face flushed and he looked toward the floor. "You okay bud?" Amethyst asked. "Uhh yeah! Definitely okay. I think that me and Connie need a break though." Garnet nodded. "Agreed. Well pick up on this tomorrow." Pearl finish wrapping his arm and he jump up from where he was sitting.**

 **"Great I'm fixed up! Lets go Connie!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door. I followed him up to the light house. "Steven where are we going?" He stopped by the fence and looked out over the sea. "Sorry about pulling you." He said. I looked down at his wrappings. "It's no big deal." He turned and looked at me. "You alright?"**

 **I nodded but kept my eyes on his arm. He followed my eyes. "Connie it's really not that big of a deal." "It's my fault. If I had paid more attention, if I had seen how many you where dealing with." My voice was cracking and I could feel tears welding up in my eyes.**

 **Steven grabbed my hands. I looked up at him. "Connie it's not your fault." I shook my head. I felt his grip on my hands tighten and his thumbs caress my hands gently. "Connie please listen. I don't care what happens. If I get hurt unless you attack me, its never your fault."**

 **Tears were flowing freely now. "Why would I ever attack you?" Steven shrugged but didn't let go of my hands. "I don't know but I'm sure you would have a good reason." I moved closer. "Steven I can't stand to watch you in pain." "I know what I'm doing, well most of the time. But you shouldn't worry."**

 **"Steven! I'm worried about you 24/7!" He winced at my volume. "And I'm always worried about you too." He said gently. "If anything were to ever happen. I wouldn't know what to do. Your so important to me Connie. I would lose my mind if you got hurt."**

 **He let go to wipe the tears from my face. "Steven." I spoke softly. "I don't know what I would do with out you either. Your my best friend to see you hurt." My voice cracked. "Feels like my heart is shattering." He smiled sadly. "Then it's decided neither one of us can get hurt anymore."**

 **"If only." I thought. But with a second war coming injuries are going to happen. "Agreed. Well both just stop getting injuries." The thought was ridiculous. Steven grinned at me and pull me closer into his embrace. His arms wrapped around my waist squeezing me like I was going to leave. I placed my arms around his neck. "I'm not going anywhere, my place is right along side you." I felt my sleeve getting wet. "I wouldn't let anyone try to take you away anyways." He said. We held on to each other long after the sun had went down. Because no where felt more like home than in his arms.**

 **Authors note**

 **I'm am soo sorry I haven't posted anything. I have recently found myself victim of writers block. So I actually had to rewrite this story into something new and well here it is. I hoped you liked it. Let me know what you think. Much love and hoping to write more soon.**


End file.
